


There were 8 families in the Kingdom of Stray Kids.

by angelskz



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Bang Chan & Seo Changbin are Best Friends, Everyone Loves Yang Jeongin | I.N, Gen, M/M, Minor Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Minor Lee Felix/Seo Changbin, Multi, Seo changbin is only soft for Hyunjin and Felix, lee Felix is soft but stern, major death is none of the kings !!, maknae on top, seungmin and minho are cat and mouse, woahhh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:55:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29180628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelskz/pseuds/angelskz
Summary: ChristarkGreyLeeKnowSeortellTagarhyunHanratheonFellyMinnisterIrell.Eight strong kings with vastly different attitudes and approaches from eight kingdoms have to work together or all kingdoms will crumble.kingdom named are based on winter is coming!!!
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Han Jisung | Han/Lee Felix, Hwang Hyunjin/Seo Changbin, Kim Seungmin/Yang Jeongin | I.N
Kudos: 6





	There were 8 families in the Kingdom of Stray Kids.

**Author's Note:**

> this is going to be one of my longer fics spending more time for buildup and backstories for skz as kings! I think all of them have such different personalities and stage presences that they work great together so it’s gonna be cool to try to articulate that as best as I can <33
> 
> this chapter will be brief intros for each and family colors and layouts of their kingdoms and family crests! but am gonna update the first real chapter today after class im a university student so be patient but chapter should be consistent bother me if not on Twitter (;!!!
> 
> @kinkijinki1

Christark/Bangchan- red/dark red , burgundy , purple ,violet and gold crest:Wolf Chan is a loud and bold King who thinks quickly on his feet and somehow always manages to prevail even in the face of death. A selfless man who sacrifices himself for the greater good of others with charm , warmth and bravery he lead his kingdom.

Kingdom layout- Large celestial red and black bricked building with large gold columns and purple panting along the doors and windows. Garden filled with red carnations , roses and large wolf statues being the hunting kingdom.

GreyLeeKnow/Minho-Grey, emerald green,sliver  
crest:Lion Minho is more observant to read both a room and the people speaking before actively engaging. Careful, but getting mistaken for coldness Minho is both graceful and kind. Quick to engage and battle and silent on his feet giving himself time to make the most crucial hits. All around hilarious and adds more to the conversation with excitement loves to poke fun.

Kingdom layout- Emerald green main bricking lined with thin grey flakes and large sliver columns. Garden filled with succulents and herbs being the greenhouse kingdom.

Seortell/Changbin-Royal blue/blue,black ,light grey(gods menu changbin colour),gold crest:Boar Changbin is confident both in battle and in everyday life truly a natural born leader. Constantly joking with a competitive air and trying to get a reaction out of people but is always there for the people he loves and will go along to get along. Strong willed and beautiful.

Kingdom:Royal blue castle completely blue lined with grey windows and high black columns lining the kingdom. Garden filled with blueberries and berries of all sorts , grapes and lemon trees being the fruit trading kingdom 

Targarhyun/Hyunjin- Baby blue, cream ,fuisha pink and sliver crest:Cat Hyunjin is theatrical to say the least the most dramatic but also the most skilled assassin like in combat and in leadership immediately saying what he means and how he thinks things should proceed. Gentle features and kind hearted but still packs a punch Hyunjin leads only by his own example. Laughs harder as his own jokes but really just laughs at anything a lovely fellow.

Kingdom: Cream castle with baby blue spirals running up the bricking. Pink flowers pouring from the high windows and ceilings really making the cream castle pop with large silver columns. Garden filled with the same pink carnations , roses and lilies. Sugar cane and large cat statues all over the garden being the sugar cane and tea trading kingdom.

Hanratheon/Jisung-Mint green, turquoise and aqua blue,gold crest:squirrel Han jisung is a fearsome firey leader often butting heads with anyone in his way of direct thinking which is both in his favor and against him. Squirrel crest hard to bare because of the past viewing of the animal it’s hard for jisung to shake his own mistakes but in stillness his mind works best. A meticulous man easy to get along with adorned with a smile from the gods.

Kingdom: Mint green castle with turquoise roofs and turquoise pieces planted in the doors to show the mining work. Aqua blue lining with black columns garden filled with flowers of all sorts and turquoise benches showing the mining work of the mining kingdom.

Felly/Felix- Sunshine yellow , lavender ,black purple and Sliver crest:Duck Felix is a soft looking man with a deep rumbling voice that fills the room when he’s passionate about something and is both kind and blunt wanting more to work with you than cause a ruckus. Felix is heavily involved in astrology often placing stars and pearls under his eyes and uses his appearance to throws people off gaining the upper hand quickly in battle self loving and physically affectionate. The type you’d tell about your first love and he’d be equally excited. 

Kingdom:Silver castle with hand painted sunflowers going up the walls with actual lavender dangling from the doors and windows filling the castle with a sweet smell. Black purple bricking up the sides and large sliver columns. Garden filled with fresh fruit and vegetables to keep the kitchen stocked being the bakery and baked goods kingdom 

Minnister/Seungmin-Orange,forest green , pearlescent platinum ,black crest:Hound Seungmin moves fluid like water and can still himself just as smooth in battle and in conversation. Smooth sweet and bold like a good coffee he fits in wherever.

Kingdom: Large soft muted orange castle with the natural vines growing up the side being maintained daily with a singular hound statue in front of the castle. Pearl columns. Garden filled with orange trees and dog kennels and coffee beans being the coffee trading and animal grooming/ animal sanctuary kingdom.

Irell/Jeongin I.N- White silver , peach , black, pearlescent platinum crest:Fox I.N is often times coined as a baby since he’s the youngest of the bunch of kings but is keen in swordsmanship and stealth the one you’d look for to get you out of a sticky situation. Jeongin is essentially a silent killer and can carry a conversation for as long as he pleases. A crowd pleaser . 

Kingdom: White Castle with gold fixtures and peach accents with large pearl columns on the sides of the building lay obsidian black pearls. The garden is filled with peach trees and horse stables bring the horse transmitting kingdom.


End file.
